Alone in the Rain
by Pandora80
Summary: Some smutty goodness based on the song All I Want to do is Make Love to You by Heart. Not a song fic. Sam/OFC


Alone in the Rain

by: Pandora80

Rating: M

Warnings: This is pretty much just sex with Sam and and origanal female.

Disclamer: yeah I don't own them. oh but if I did...

A/N: So I was listening to the song 'All I Want to do is Make Love to You' by Heart and I figured it was a great song to base some hot Supernatural sex on. This is what I came up with. Its my first Supernatural fiction so I hope its not too crappy! lol

The windshield wipers slapping against the glass was the only sound as the beat up Ford rumbled along the deserted back road. Lilly sighed to herself as she glanced at the broken radio, but quickly focused her eyes on the road again. The rain was coming down in thick sheets, and making visibility damn near impossible.

It hadn't been raining when she left her apartment to take a drive, but now it looked as if it might never stop. She just needed to clear her head a bit, and driving always seemed to help. She had been on the long dark stretch of road for about twenty minutes when her headlights caught the figure of someone standing just up ahead on the gravel shoulder.

"Who in their right mind would be out walking in this?" Lilly thought to herself as she hit the breaks the closer she got. She could see that it was a man now, standing in the pouring rain with no umbrella and no coat. She knew that it wasn't the safest idea to pick a man up along the road, but she just didn't have it in her to drive right past him.

She pulled her car off to the side a little and slowed to a stop just before the man. He started to walk to the passenger side door and Lilly reached down and flicked on her stun gun just in case. She cracked the window on his side enough to talk to him, but not enough to let the rain in. She still couldn't really see his face, but now that he was next to the car she could tell that he had to be well over six feet tall.

"Do you need a ride?" Lilly asked as he leaned close to the window. It was a stupid question; of course he needed a ride. Why else would he be on the side of the road in this weather?

"Yeah that would be great." He said through the crack of the window, and then reached for the door handle. When the door opened the sound of the rain became loud for a moment until the man slid his tall frame into the front seat and shut the door. Lilly sat nervously in the driver's seat not moving, just watching the stranger as he pulled a t-shirt out of his duffle bag and wiped the rain from his face and hair.

"Thanks for the ride." He said when he was done and turned to give her a smile. In the dim light of the car Lilly finally saw the man's face and had to suck in a breath at the sight. He could possibly be the most beautiful man on the face of the earth. He had strong features; his jaw and cheek bones looked as if they could have been chiseled from marble. When he smiled he flashed a row of perfect white teeth, and deep set dimples. Even his eyes held his smile, and they were the strangest shade of hazel she had ever seen. She could just imagine the way they would change color depending on his mood. His hair was a deep brown, probably a shade or two darker with it wet, and hung a little shaggy to his collar.

"It's not a problem." Lilly said on a shaky breath as she pulled the car back onto the road. "Couldn't let anyone stand out in this."

"Well I really appreciate it." The man said as he stowed his bag in the back seat. "You know though, it's really not that safe for a woman to pick up strange men alongside the road."

"True, but I'll warn you now, if you're going to try and kill me, I'll put up one hell of a fight." Lilly risked a glance at the man again and saw that he had a smile still on his face.

"I won't try and kill you I swear." He said, and for some reason Lilly believed him. He gave off an aura that made her feel safe with him, and she relaxed a bit as they drove in silence.

"So where are you going?" Lilly finally asked her hands tight on the steering wheel as she maneuvered the car through the rain.

"Not sure really," He said with a small chuckle. "Just needed to get away I guess."

"Well there's a motel in the town up ahead, I could drop you there if you want."

"Sure that'd be great." They rode in silence for a while longer when the man turned to her. "You never even asked me my name." He cocked his head to the side looking at her. Lilly felt the weight of the stare and a shiver went down her spine. It wasn't out of fear; it was due to having a man like that looking at her.

"No, I guess I didn't." Lilly said but still didn't ask.

"Well it's Sam." He said and chuckled again. "May I ask what yours is?"

"Sure you can ask." Lilly said, and smiled when she saw him roll his eyes. "It's Lilly."

"It's nice to meet you Lilly, and thank you again for the ride." Sam said, and then turned to look out the front window. They were pulling into a small town, one town over from where she lived. The rain came down even harder and she almost missed the turn off into the motel. She pulled up and parked in front of the office.

"You know, it's really coming down. I don't think it's safe for you to be out there on the road. Why don't I get a room and you can come in and wait out the rain?" Sam said as he was about to get out of the car.

"I don't know." Lilly said hesitantly. Really she wanted nothing more than to be held up in a motel room with this man, but she didn't know him.

"I will be a perfect gentleman I promise." Sam said. He didn't wait for an answer, just got out of the car and ran for the office. He didn't really leave her much choice but to wait; he left his bag in her back seat. A few minutes later he ran back to the car, and when he got back in, he was once again soaked.

"Its room number five, right over there." Sam said pointing across the lot. Lilly backed up then pulled the car into the spot directly in front of number five. Sam grabbed his bag from the back and reached for the door handle once again. He stopped when he saw Lilly hesitate. "It's now or never." He laughed then launched himself out of the car.

Lilly saw him fumble with the room key then get the door open. He darted inside, and then stood in the doorway looking back at her.

"Eh, what the hell?" Lilly thought to herself as she killed the engine, and then opened her door. She sprinted for the room, and was laughing once she got inside. In just the few seconds that she was outside she was drenched. "I would have stayed dry in the car at least." Lilly laughed as Sam handed her a motel towel. She rubbed her face dry then started in on her long hair.

"True, but its warmer in here," Sam said. He sat his duffle on the bed and rummaged through it. "I can give you a shirt to change into while your clothes dry if you want." Sam said pulling out a grey t-shirt. He walked over to hand it to her and Lilly really got to see how tall he was. He towered over her five foot two frame.

"Thanks." Lilly said taking the shirt.

"I'm just going to run in and take a quick shower if that's ok." Sam said grabbing some more clothes from his bag. Lilly nodded her head that that was fine. Once the bathroom door was shut, Lilly pealed her wet clothes off. She was soaked all the way down to her bra and underwear, so she took those off as well. Pulling the t-shirt over her head she had to laugh at the fact that it came down to her knees. Lilly laid her clothes over a chair then stood looking around the room.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She thought. When her evening started she had no idea that she would end up dressed only in a t-shirt in a motel room with a drop dead gorgeous hitchhiker. Suddenly she heard a phone ringing from the bed. She walked over and saw Sam's cell phone lying on the tattered comforter. She picked it up and saw that the caller id said Dean. She debated answering for a moment, then thought better of it and placed the phone back on the bed.

Sam came out of the bathroom then, wearing only a pair of black track pants that hung low on his hips. Lilly's eyes went wide as she took in the expanse of his chest. He was built solid. His chest was broad, and his abs rippled under tanned skin leading down to a deep v at his slim hips. His arms looked huge as he towel dried his hair, and Lilly pictured herself curled inside them. She blinked a few times trying to tear her eyes away from the man before her, knowing that it was impolite to stare.

"Uh, your phone was ringing." Lilly said. Her voice sounded raw and she realized that her mouth had gone dry. Sam tossed his towel back into the bathroom and walked over to the bed, picking up his phone. He gave a little roll of his eyes when he looked at it.

"Just Dean again," Sam said to himself, and then looked at Lilly. "Dean's my brother. We were traveling together and got into a bit of an argument. I left." That was all the explanation Sam gave, and Lilly didn't push for more. They stood just looking at each other for a moment. Lilly couldn't help but notice when Sam's eyes darkened a bit as they traveled down to her bare legs. He shook his head as if to clear it, and his long hair flopped into his eyes.

"So uh… want to watch some TV till the storms over?" He asked as he cleared off the king sized bed. He sat down reclining on the headboard and grabbed the remote. Lilly hesitated for a minute.

"Well I guess I got nothing else to do." She said as she gave in and sat down on the bed. She scooted up until she was leaning on the headboard next to Sam, adjusting the large t-shirt to cover as much of her legs as she could.

Sam flipped the channels for a bit, getting mostly static. Lilly wasn't sure if it was the storm or the crappy motel TV; but only one channel came in. There was a movie on and by the terrible dialog Lilly could tell that it was soft core porn.

"I guess this is all we are going to get." Sam said with a nervous chuckle.

"Got to love skin-a-max," Lilly said laughing nervously as well. They watched for a bit, both trying to find any hint of a plot.

"I don't get it, is that guy supposed to be her brother?" Lilly said tilting her head in confusion.

"No, I think that's the pool guy. The one that had the bad toupee was her brother I think." Sam said.

"I thought that was her husband." Lilly laughed. Just then the couple on the screen started to tear at each other's clothing. The man slammed the woman against the wall and it looked like he was trying to eat her face off. "Well defiantly not her brother." Lilly said.

It was silent in the room now, other than the moans and groans coming from the television. The atmosphere in the room changed and was thick with tension as they watched the couple on screen go at it. Sam shifted a bit on the bed, and Lilly knew that he was adjusting himself. She couldn't help it and stole a glance at his crotch where his pants seemed to be a bit tighter. He shifted again and when Lilly raised her eyes to his face, she was shocked to see him looking back at her.

"I… uh…" Lilly stuttered.

"Yeah… Um…" Sam said turning slightly red in the face. They both looked away, but then quickly back. Sam's eyes were darker now, something flashing just below the surface. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Lilly's eyes followed the movement.

"Oh fuck it." Lilly said out loud, and then lunged at Sam. He met her half way in a fiery kiss. As soon as their lips met, Lilly knew that she was gone. It wasn't a romantic kiss by a long shot. It was a kiss full of passion, longing, and loneliness. Sam drank from her lips like a man dying of thirst, and she gave everything she had to him willingly. When Sam's tongue sought entrance to her mouth, she opened for him without hesitation, bringing her tongue out to duel with his.

Sam had both of his large hands wrapped in her hair, holding on as if he was afraid she would run away. Soon even this wasn't enough and he ran his hands down to her waist, pulling her up until she was straddling his hips. They never broke their kiss, even as Lilly's body was crushed against his. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders, and could feel the hard steel of his muscles under his warm skin.

He broke the kiss then, breathing heavy as he left a wet trail of open mouthed kisses from her jaw to her neck. Lilly ran her hands up into Sam's hair, pulling his lips closer. She moaned out loud when she felt his teeth gently nip on her pulse point.

"I never do things like this." Lilly panted out. Sam pulled away from her throat for a moment, and heat flared in Lilly's belly at the sight of his lust blown eyes that were now a dark forest green.

"I don't either." He said out of breath as well. "We can stop whenever you want."

"God don't stop." Lilly said. She pushed down on Sam, rolling her hips against the growing erection she could feel below her. He hissed and threw back his head, squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation. She ran her hands down from his hair, moving them to his chest. Lightly she drug her nails across his skin, and watched as the muscles twitched.

"Fuck" Sam growled, and dove back in for her lips once again. There was a clash of teeth and tongues as they kissed. Lilly's t-shirt had ridden up and Sam placed his hands on her bare thighs. He dug his fingers in, kneading the flesh and it made Lilly roll her hips against him again. He was now rock hard, straining against his track pants. They both moaned into each other's mouths. Sam's hands traveled up and cupped her ass, his callused skin rough on her bare flesh. He pulled back from her lips to smile wickedly at her.

"You're not wearing anything under that shirt." Sam said.

"Nope," Lilly smiled back, and then yelped when she was suddenly lifted and placed on her back. She opened her legs willingly as Sam nestled between them, holding his full weight off her with his arms on either side of her head. His lips once again found her neck, biting and sucking at the skin there, hard enough to leave marks. Lilly groped at his naked back, tugging him closer, needing to feel more of his body pressed against hers. Sam understood her need and reached down to the hem of the t-shirt. He looked her in the eye, silently asking the question if it was ok. Lilly nodded her head yes, and Sam tugged the shirt up and off.

She lay under him now completely naked, chest heaving from breathing so hard. Sam's eyes traveled her body, and then he looked back at her face with a smile. The look in Sam's eyes shot through her, causing her to become even wetter then she already had been.

"God you're beautiful" He said before bending down to take her nipple into his mouth. He sucked it into a hard peak, and Lilly groaned when she felt him pull it gently between his teeth. Kissing his way across her chest, he then gave the same attention to the other nipple. Lilly fisted her hands in his shaggy hair and lifted her legs to wrap around his hips. She rubbed herself against him, feeling like a teenager dry humping in a back seat.

Sam pulled back and started to trail his tongue down her chest to her belly, stopping to nip with his teeth here and there. He reached her belly button and playfully slipped his tongue inside. Lilly giggled at the feeling, and then laughed out loud when Sam raised his head to give her a smirk. Her laughter soon turned to a moan when he continued downward with his tongue. Lilly threw her head back onto the pillow when she thought he had reached his goal.

But Sam changed direction then, kissing and nipping down the inside of her thigh. Lilly gave a frustrated grunt and lifted her hips a little. When he got to her knee, he switched legs kissing his way back up to her hip. Lilly was panting now, almost ready to beg for him to get on with it.

"Stop teasing me." Lilly said, and was shocked when it came out in a whine.

"Good things come to those who wait." Sam said. He gave her another smirk, and then dipped down to suck hard on her hip bone, instantly leaving a reddish bruise. Sam then scooted back a little more so that he was laying on his stomach, his face inches from her dripping center. He blew a warm breath over the heated flesh and Lilly once again threw her head back and moaned. Ever so lightly he ran his tongue up the seam of her pussy, flicking it a little when he got to the top.

"Is that what you wanted?" He asked playfully. Lilly just moaned again, fisting her hands into the comforter. Sam pulled back slightly releasing little puffs of breath across her once again. "I asked you if that's what you wanted." He started to pull back more when Lilly's head shot up.

"Yes, please. Please don't stop." Once he heard the words, Sam dove back in, this time slipping his tongue fully inside. He wriggled it around a bit, lapping up the juice that was already flowing from her. He placed his hands under her, lifting her hips up to his face as his mouth moved upward. Sam's tongue found her clit, and flicked it a few times before clamping his lips around it and sucking.

"Oh… Oh God… yeah right there," Lilly's head thrashed back and forth on the pillow. She could feel her orgasm already starting to build low in her belly. All of her muscles tensed, and she clutched the blanket tight. Sam slid two fingers deep inside her, at the same time he gently bit down on her clit with his front teeth. Blinding white light flashed across Lilly's vision as she came, her whole body racked with spasm.

"Holy fucking Jesus Christ!" Lilly yelled out loudly. Sam kept on sucking through her orgasm, placing one hand on her hip to hold her down. When all that was left twitching was one of her legs, Sam lifted his head to give her a smirk.

"Like that?" He asked.

"Uhhh," Was all that she managed to say. Sam chuckled as he crawled back up her body, leaving kisses on her sweaty skin. When he reached her mouth, Lilly locked an arm around his neck pulling him in for another heated kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue as she sucked it into her mouth. Pulling back Lilly gave him a little wink.

"Your turn," She said catching him off guard by pushing him onto his back. He grinned up at her as she crawled over his large frame. Lilly kissed him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and sucking on it gently. She then trailed kisses across his stubble covered jaw to the side of his neck. She nipped at his pulse, and was rewarded with a growl when she ran her tongue over his Adams apple.

Moving down his chest, Lilly lightly traced his tattoo with her tongue. When she reached his nipple she got another hiss out of Sam as she sucked it into her mouth, gently biting it. She worked her way down across his hard abs, all the way to the waist band of the track pants that he still wore.

Lilly ran her finger tips just under the elastic teasingly. Sam sucked in a breath and raised his head to look at her. His eyes were almost black with lust. Lilly gripped the pants and started to tug; Sam lifting his hips to help her. Once they were all the way off it was Lilly's turn to suck in a breath as she got the first glimpse of Sam fully naked.

He was laid out before her like the best snack she had ever seen. His cock was long and thick, curving slightly up towards his stomach. It was hard as a rock and already leaking precum across the tip. Lilly licked her lips just looking at it as she positioned herself on her knees between his long open legs. Just as she reached up to curl her hand firmly around the base of his cock, Sam's phone rang again.

With a groan Sam grabbed it off the night stand, hit mute and threw it to the other side of the bed. Lilly turned her attention back to Sam, and darted her tongue out to flick across his tip, getting her first taste of the salty bitterness of him. Sam moaned at the feeling and laid a large hand on the back of her head.

"Sam?" A male voice came into the room. "Sammy? You ok man?"

"Dean!" Sam's head shot up and he looked around the room alarmed.

"Christ man, I've been calling all night. Where are you?" The voice that Sam called Dean said. Lilly giggled silently when she realized that Sam hadn't hit mute on his phone, but had hit speaker instead. Sam stretched trying to get to the phone but it was just out of his reach. With an evil glint in her eye, Lilly opened her mouth and sucked Sam's head just past her lips.

"Oh!" Sam half said half moaned, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut, the phone momentarily forgotten.

"Sam, are you all right?" Dean said into the phone sounding panicked.

"I… I'm fine." Sam panted, trying once again to reach the phone.

"What are you…?" Dean started to say. Lilly took that moment to suck Sam's cock all the way down her throat and swallow around it.

"Oh fuck yes! Right there," Sam yelled out, fisting his hand in Lilly's hair.

"Sam… are you? Oh my god. Sammy you dog!" Dean's laughter could be heard coming from the phone. Finally Sam's hand closed around it.

"Oh…" he moaned as Lilly started to bob her head and hum around his length. "I…I'll call you later." Sam panted out. Dean was laughing even harder, and then the sound was cut off as Sam ended the call successfully this time. He threw the phone on the floor, and Lilly pulled her lips off his dick with a soft pop. She smirked up at him, watching his chest rise and fall with his heavy breathing.

"That was just evil." He said with a little laugh. Lilly shrugged her shoulders the best she could in her position. "And I didn't say you could stop." With that the fist that was still in her hair tightened just a little as he pushed her back towards his dick. The forcefulness of the move had Lilly moaning as she slid his cock past her lips again.

For a while the only sound in the room was that of Sam panting, and the small slurping noises coming from Lilly's mouth. He started to thrust his hips up slightly, and Lilly curled her hand around the base of his dick to keep him from choking her.

"Fuck… I'm… I'm gonna cum." Sam panted out. Lilly just sucked harder, running her tongue across the underside of his cock. She opened her eyes just in time to see Sam's head thrown back, teeth bared as he let out a deep growl. All of a sudden he was flooding her mouth with hot spurts of his cum and she drank it all down greedily. She continued to suck and lick at his dick gently as his legs tensed on either side of her. When he had come down from his orgasm, Lilly slinked back up his body until she was lying on her side next to him, one hand stroking across his chest. Slowly Sam opened his eyes and gave her a lazy smile.

"Like that?" She asked, repeating Sam's own words from before.

"You have no idea." Sam gave a weak laugh, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He pulled her in to a soft kiss that soon turned passionate once again. "Give me a minute to recover, and then I'm going to fuck you till you can't see straight." He whispered in her ear, and then gently bit at the lobe. Lilly sucked in a breath and was instantly wet once again.

"Oh, that's what turns you on isn't it?" Sam said in a low husky voice. "You like it when I talk to you. Tell you what I'm going to do to your body." Lilly moaned this time and started to rub herself against Sam's muscular thigh. He rolled her onto her back and once again placed himself between her spread legs. He placed kisses all over the side of her neck, making her writhe under him even more.

"So tell me, how do you like it?" Sam whispered in her ear, giving it a little lick. "Do you want it soft and sweet?" He ran his hands down her sides gently to illustrate his words. Bringing them back up her body he placed them on either side of her face, and then gave her the sweetest kiss she had ever had. Sam pulled back slightly and looked Lilly deep in the eye.

"Or, do you want it hard and rough?" His voice came out in a growl as he fisted both of his hands into her hair, grinding his hips down into hers. Lilly gasped at the sensation, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut. Sam's hands tightened in her hair, forcing her to look at him. "Is that how you want it?" He growled again.

"Yes… please, I don't care how, just fuck me," Lilly panted out. He pulled back slightly lining his hips up to hers and in one quick thrust, he slammed fully inside her. Lilly screamed out at the feeling. It was a sweet mixture of pleasure and pain. Sam stilled while he was balls deep inside her and gave her just a moment to adjust to his size. Leaning forward, Sam licked the side of her exposed neck while pulling his hips back until he was just barely inside her. At the same time he thrust back in hard and bit down on Lilly's pulse point, causing her to scream out once again.

"Oh… oh fuck…" Lilly moan, while Sam swiveled his hips, hitting a spot deep inside her that had her seeing stars.

"Play times over," Sam grunted. He lifted himself up to his knees, grabbing Lilly's legs and throwing them over his shoulders. He began slamming into her at a brutal pace, fucking her in long hard thrusts. The power behind it had Lilly shifting up the bed until she had to place one hand on the headboard to stop her from banging into it.

An intense orgasm was starting low in Lilly's belly, and with every slam of Sam's cock inside her she was moaning.

"That's it…" Sam grunted, thrusting faster now. "Cum for me." One of his hands left her leg and trailed down to the spot where they were joined. As soon as Lilly felt Sam's finger circle her swollen clit she threw her head back and yelled. Her body trembling she came hard, nails tearing at the motel blanket.

"Fuck… so tight," Sam grunted, squeezing his eyes shut. His hips lost all rhythm as he plunged a few more times inside her. Growling deep in his chest, Sam spilled himself deep inside Lilly's body.

They stayed still for a moment, both trying to catch their breath. Slowly Sam let go of her legs and she let them fall to the bed with a thump. Sam laid himself out next to her on his back, and with one arm pulled Lilly into his side.

"That was amazing." Lilly said with a smile as she leaned up and kissed Sam's jaw.

"Yeah," Sam said with a small laugh. He was still coming down from his orgasm and was grinning like a kid on Christmas. Reaching down, Sam pulled the blanket up over them and flicked off the side lamp. Once he was settled again, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Lilly's lips. Her heart fluttered at the contact, and instantly she started to panic.

"What have you done? You don't know this guy. You'll never see him again. You know how you get hurt." She mentally berated herself.

"Maybe I should go." Lilly said quietly.

"Stay," Sam whispered into the dark. "Feels good to have someone in my arms." The honesty in his words had Lilly fighting back tears. She knew how he felt. It was good to be in someone's arms.

"Ok. I'll stay." Lilly whispered.

"Good." Sam leaned in and gave her another kiss. He leaned back and tried to suppress a yawn.

"You should get some sleep." Lilly said, lightly rubbing his chest.

"So should you." Even in the dark Lilly could sense his smile. She snuggled into his warmth and let her eyes fall shut. The last thing she heard before drifting into a peaceful sleep was Sam's voice in her ear.

"So glad I met you tonight, Lilly."

The sun was streaming in the window and Sam woke with a smile on his face. The night before came back in a rush and with a contented sigh he reached for the girl next to him. His eyes shot open when all he felt were cold sheets. Sitting up in bed, he looked over and saw his t-shirt that Lilly had worn folded neatly on the pillow next to him. On top of that was a folded note written on motel paper. With a sinking feeling he reached over and grabbed it.

_Sam,_

_I will never regret finding you alone in the rain. Honestly I think that I was the one lost and alone in the dark. Then I met you and it feels like I know remember my way. Please don't try and find me. Just live in my memory, because you will always be there. I hope that someday you find what you are looking for._

_Always,_

_Lilly_

_P.S. Call your brother. Life is too short and in the end all we have is family._

Sam reread the note a few times, and then folded it back up. With a tear in his eye, Sam leaned down and found his phone on the floor, although he had a small smile on his face as he flipped it open.

"Hey Dean. How bout you come pick me up?"

A/N: So please review and tell me what you think. I may continue this, because if you know the song, it doesn't end with her leaving the note in the morning. Hugs to all, thanks for reading!


End file.
